That Was Nice
by alohakaoha
Summary: For Gwen Prewett was a most horrid ginger temptress and did not give in so quickly to Sirius Black's wiles. A four part followup to The Mating of the Wersh::Part of the Ginger Series:: Rated M for suggestive language.
1. Meet the Colonel

**Aha, I'm back, quite soon, actually, which is good because school is about to get crazy. **

**I still don't own any of the characters, except Gwen. Also I use a line from one of the songs by "flight of the conchords." kudos to whoever finds it! **

**Also, this fic is rated T, but there is a bit of sexual language. The rating may change depending on your reaction.**

**With that said, read, review, and enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter One: Meet The Colonel. 

Gwen Prewett smiled as she thought back to that pumpkin filled day. After several showers, she had finally managed to get all of the pumpkin out of her hair. She remembered feeling very waterlogged, normally wavy red hair still plastered down, and she felt as though she'd been out in the rain.

This didn't seem to bother her Sirius Black, who found her as he was passing through the Common Room, he took her hand, and followed him eagerly. "The Astronomy Tower, Sirius?"

"It's a clear night, we'll see the stars." Sirius grinned. "When we take a breather."

Gwen bit her lip, looking up mischievously at Sirius. He gave her a smug half-grin that, months earlier, she would've easily ignored, and yet now, now she could feel herself flushing, her heart racing. Everything she called a ridiculous romanticized idea was happening to her. "Do we count snogging while covered in pumpkin? Because I think I got more pumpkin than snog."

"If not, then I've been waiting months to do this. It'll probably be better than pumpkin snogs." Sirius smirked before pressing his lips on hers. He had to remember to restrain himself, at least at first. He brought her closer, resting his hands on her hips, and she finally relaxed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Gwen didn't have the foggiest idea as to when Sirius would decide it was time to go back, and she didn't seem to care, especially since his hands were roaming, and it was causing her to neglect her snogging technique.

It may have been an hour into their snogfest, Gwen didn't know, but Sirius was becoming a bit more daring as to where his hands were going. She pushed him away after his hands wandered, his fingers running across the waistband of her jeans. "Sirius, stop."

"Er..sorry." Sirius mumbled, not looking at her. "Got carried away. You, you didn't say anything the first time. So I just assumed that it was-"

She looked up at him. "Assumed that because we've been kissing for, well, a long time, that you'll be getting more than that?"

"Well, erm...yeah. The challenge is over after all." Sirius smirked. "And it's like an unwritten rule of snogging."

"It's not a contract, Sirius." Gwen replied, her face completely serious. "I mean, honestly, just because you've spent an hour exploring my mouth, doesn't automatically mean you can, er, take it _south_."

Sirius grinned. "Clever." And he tried to resume by kissing her neck, but she gently pushed him away, her cheeks very pink.

"And I'm being serious." She replied. "And don't make a joke out of that."

"Right." He laughed before kissing her forehead. "I'll remember that from now on."

"Thank you." She smiled. "And, Sirius? You're going to need to shave, you scratched my face all evening with that stubble."

"I like the stubble, makes me look look rugged for the ladies." Sirius grinned, though he saw Gwen's expression. "But seeing as I only have the one, the best one, I should say, I'll shave."

Gwen did not feel the least bit different when she woke up the next morning. After a shower, she donned her school robes and went down to the Common Room, where Dorcas and Cassandra were waiting for her.

"So, how was snogging Sirius? I'm guessing that since you didn't come in until half ten last night, that you both did a bit more than that, didn't you?" Cassandra asked, grinning wickedly at her ginger friend.

"Actually, we didn't do any more snogging when we were both covered in pumpkin. You'd be surprised how smelly pumpkin gets after about an hour. Sticky, too." Gwen made a noise of disgust. "I took about three showers yesterday, I had it all in my hair, and then I'd keep finding it in my ears."

"You still haven't told us what kind of a snog Sirius is." Dorcas prodded as they walked out of the portrait hole.

"A really good one, I hope." Sirius answered, as he exited behind them. He grinned at Dorcas and Cassandra, before slipping by them to take Gwen's hand. "You girls don't mind that I take her from you, do you?"

Gwen gave her friends a genuinely elated smile, lacing her fingers in Sirius'. "They won't mind."

"Feels great doesn't it?" Sirius seemed to have a new spring in his step as they made their way down to the Great Hall. "Not having to worry about Moony lurking about in dark corners, being able to snog you whenever I want."

"Whenever _you_ want? What if I don't want a snog." Gwen replied, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, Gwen, you really can't say no to a snog from me. Come on, after yesterday?" Sirius grinned, as they stood outside of the doors to the Great Hall.

She turned to face him, and had only the vaguest notion that she was about to back into the wall before she hit it as he pressed forward. "Sirius, you've got to learn a bit of humility." Gwen replied, though her playful tone of voice practically gave her away.

He used one hand to prop himself up against the wall, his other brushing away a few damp strands of Gwen's flame coloured hair from her face. Then he lifted her chin, bringing her mouth to his. After several moments, a few whooping, hollering, boos and hisses from passersby, Sirius pulled away, grinning smugly. "If you could see yourself, Gwen, oh if you could see yourself."

"Shut up, you never did any of that lip nibbling yesterday." She replied, still a bit dazed.

"See, why be humble when you know I'm amazing?" Sirius smirked, his face still very close to hers.

"Glad to know that you shaved." Gwen said before kissing his cheek. Sirius gave her an Eskimo kiss, to which she responded with a quick kiss on the lips.

"Causing a scene so early in the morning, Sirius? Somehow I'm not surprised." James called from the staircase. Lily was walking next to him, craning her neck to see Sirius and Gwen.

"What, you going to put me in detention for snogging? The horror...a _detention_." Sirius laughed. "And besides, it would be awfully hypocritical coming from Mr. 'Look-At-Me-I'm-Head-Boy-Dating-Lily-Evans.'"

"Sirius, you go on with James so that Lily and I can talk about you tossers." Gwen stated, looking mischievous. Sirius grinned at her, and he eagerly put an arm around James, both boys looking positively proud of themselves.

"He's been absolutely horrid, Sirius." Gwen said, though smiling. "Bragging about how amazing he is at snogging. And James?"

"He's a great snog." Lily replied quickly. She looked at Gwen, who wore a surprised, yet amused, grin. "Oh, you meant...right. Well, erm, he's actually sort of paid attention to things he's done. I usually hate having doors opened for me and everything, but when he does it, it's so...endearing. And funny when he forgets."

"Sirius'll be expecting...he'll be expecting something he hasn't had in a while, I'm guessing." Gwen replied, though she lowered her voice to tell Lily this. "Honestly, I don't think I'm quite ready."

"Then tell him." Lily suggested bluntly. "If he doesn't take it well, then… maybe he wasn't worth the effort if he doesn't listen to you."

While Lily and Gwen discussed the finer points of having to deal with the two most rambunctious Marauders for an indeterminate period of time, the Marauders were having a conversation of their own.

"Look at them. They're talking about us you know." James muttered under his breath, as he piled several pieces of toast on his plate. "Sirius?"

"He's got the 'glazed over fantasy' look in his eyes, he's been lost for quite a while." Peter commented.

"Oh god, Sirius, snap out of it." James muttered.

"Hmm." Was his reply. "I wonder."

"Wonder what...or should I just let you continue to think out loud and hope for the best?" James asked.

"Yes. That would be, wow, two gingers…might be too intense." Sirius mused, his incoherent sentences seemed to make sense to James, who dropped his knife and turned to see what Sirius was looking at.

"What's wrong with this lot?" Remus asked, taking the empty seat next to Sirius.

"Fantasy time." Peter replied, shaking his head.

Sirius felt a very painful kick which snapped him out of his rather dirty daydream. "That was interesting."

"Don't share. Not interested. Especially if it's coming from you. And don't turn that into some kind of foul dirty joke, because...because I said so." Remus said very quickly.

"Padfoot, I have the feeling we were thinking the same thing." James grinned. "If it involves two gingers, yourself, well, myself in my case, and being locked up in a rather large broom shed-"

"-Same song, different verse. We were in the bath." Sirius grinned. "Dunno, though, it'll be too much even for me, _two_ gingers, I mean, imagine if something went horribly wrong."

"It's the myth of the gingers, fiery in all aspects of the word." James grinned.

"I have completely lost my appetite." Remus groaned.

That evening, Sirius and Gwen had moved from their usual table at the library to a secluded 'group study' room, mainly because Sirius didn't want to hear snickering from immature first years when he felt like giving Gwen a quick snog.

After their third break from studying in the last half hour, Sirius sat back in his chair to study Gwen. "Gwen, would you be open to a proposition?"

"What kind of proposition? Coming from you, I have an idea, but I'd have to answer _after_ you tell me. You are a complete nutter and I don't know what I'd be getting myself into." Gwen smirked.

"Well, you know, every man has his fantasies-"

"Oh god." Gwen interrupted.

Sirius continued, "-mine just happens to involve you and a certain Lily Evans."

"Oh, Sirius, no!" She exclaimed. "A thousand times no!"

"Not even for me?" Sirius pouted. "It would make me ridiculously happy."

"What if we completely neglected you?" She asked, no hint of amusement in her tone of voice.

"_That_, I'd have to get James for." Sirius smirked. He saw Gwen roll her eyes and returned to her parchment, shaking her head. "Oh come on, Gwen, like you don't have any sort of fantasies? Everyone's got a fantasy."

He didn't expect Gwen to respond, or to be smiling when she did so. "I do." He looked at her dumbstruck, and she took it as a sign to continue. "It maybe involves you, me, and Remus, though sometimes it's been James, and that one's in the showers. But it's mostly Remus, in the library, on books, and strategically placed doilies."

"You're not serious, are you?" He asked, completely stunned.

"It's never been all three of you, though." She mused, staring off at something in the distance. "That would be weird, I think."

"You _are _serious." He answered his own question eyes wider than galleons.

"You're Sirius." She replied. "Good god, I hate when I do that."

"You're actually telling me-"

"-oh Sirius, shut up." Gwen laughed. "It's time for another study break."

After that last session, Gwen completely shifted her focus back to her essay, though Sirius, still on a high from being able to snog her, with the occasional frisk thrown in, was still intent on bothering her. "So, Gwen-"

"Not now Sirius, Arithmancy first." She said, not looking up from her parchment, furiously writing a line through what appeared to be a rubbish sentence.

Sirius waited patiently, neglecting his own homework. She sighed, putting her quill down, and looked at him. "Oh, right. Well, the question here is, my fair Gwen, when are _we_ going-"

"-I'm not ready." She blurted out.

Sirius blinked, trying to come up with a response. "Right. No, that's fine-"

"I've never- erm...you know." Gwen muttered.

"Ah." He nodded, finally understanding. "Right."

"So, er, you understand that I want to take things a bit slow, right?" She struggled to find the right words, pausing every so often, and feeling positively warm in the face. Though, this could have been because Sirius was running his lips along her jawline, yes, that was probably it.

"Yeah." Sirius sighed. "The Colonel is a bit disappointed."

"Excuse me, _who_?" Gwen asked, looking around the room. She looked at Sirius, whose eyes darted down to the crotch of his pants. "Merlin..._ honestly, _Sirius?"

"Not Merlin, The Colonel." Sirius smirked. "Looks as though it'll be a while till the right hand man is retired from being his master and commander." He muttered.

"You. You are...insane." Gwen said slowly, eyes wide.

"The right and left lieutenants will regretfully have to wait for orders." Sirius continued, apparently not listening as he continued to ramble with colourful euphemisms for his already nicknamed nether regions..

"Honestly, are all of you like this?" She asked, incredulously.

----

Sirius walked into the dormitory later that night, however, looking far more smug than he had when he woke up that morning. "Hello boys."

"You and Gwen didn't- in the library?" Remus looked offended. "The library is my only sanctuary from your torrid escapades, Padfoot. Knowing that you've soiled its pristine halls-"

"Better hope that they didn't do it on your precious books." Peter laughed. "Or that there were doilies involved!" He was absolutely rolling with laughter.

"I hate you. I hate you both." Remus fumed.

"We didn't shag in the library." Sirius interrupted.

"If they didn't shag in the library, they probably snogged, Remus." Peter grinned, as he saw Remus shudder. "In the library...on your books." He added for effect. "Speaking of books, I left one downstairs in the Common Room."

Sirius grinned. "And The Colonel made a new friend today."

James came into the dormitory just as Peter left, and, without pause said "Padfoot, I really think you're mental for giving your willy a name like 'The Colonel'. Honestly, mad. Why are you referring to The Colonel anyway? Or am I better off not knowing?"

"Better off not knowing" Was said at the same time as;

"Gwen said she wasn't quite ready for a shag, but she was quite eager to meet The Colonel. Suppose she wanted to get acquainted." Sirius grinned. "Ah, bless her."

"I should never have ended this challenge. You were actually tolerable, Padfoot." Remus replied, a grin breaking through his serious tone. "God, can't imagine how annoying you'll be once you two finally get around to it."

"Moony! This should interest you. I happened to proposition Gwen with a certain fantasy of mine which struck me during breakfast this morning." Sirius caught James grinning knowingly at him. "And you know what? My ginger minx said that her fantasy includes the both of us, Moony. On books. In the library, and she'd be wearing strategically placed doilies."

"You are pulling my leg, Black." Remus muttered, his head buried in his hands.

"No, but it sounds like Gwen would like to pull something else." James laughed at that.

"Oh, you're involved too, Prongs, something about showers. Apparently she's imagined all of us. That Gwen. I knew she'd have a wild side." Sirius commented. "But seriously, guys-"

"You haven't been in her 'lady garden' and she doesn't seem to want to give into your wiles as quickly as you expected?" Remus finished. Sirius nodded.

"Lady garden? Moony, where do you come up with these euphemisms?" James chortled.

"Clearly Victorian England." Sirius smirked.

While James and Sirius were mocking Remus' inability to leave the Victorian era, Gwen was sitting on her bed, staring blankly at a spot on the floor. Dorcas and Cassandra came in chatting excitedly _about_ Gwen and stopped when they saw her in a sort of trance, "Gwen?"

"I touched Sirius' willy." She mumbled. "Oh my god, oh my god. Ergh, my hands…"

"Hang on, you did what with Sirius?" Dorcas asked incredulously.

"-We were just talking, and it came up, oh eww, no not….it became a topic of conversation and then I got curious and, ergh, I can't ever look at my hands again." Gwen rambled, looking horrified with herself.

"Gwen! You went from unsnogged to besotted in a day! Merlin! That's got to be some record-" Cassandra exclaimed before Gwen interrupted her.

"I really don't think touching someone's willy makes them besotted."

"Yeah but you wouldn't otherwise. Like, earlier this year if Sirius propositioned you-"

"-Would've hexed him so he _didn't_ have a willy." Gwen sighed. "Which would be really unfortu-what am I saying?"

"She_ is _besotted." Dorcas nodded in agreement. "Gwen...did you get to see his face when you were, you know…"

Gwen thought back and, with a grin, replied, "I did, and I'm quite sure it looked like mine when he decided to pay me back for the kindly favor."


	2. Accomplished Mouth Organist

**Ah, hello again! I don't quite know how to feel about the rating on this fic quite yet, but if any of you have suggestions, do leave a review.**

**Also, kudos to "oh aberforth" for finding the Flight of the Conchords reference!**

**Without further ado… **

* * *

Sirius Black: Accomplished Mouth Organist 

Gwen was sitting on the sofa in the Common Room, a warm knitted blanket she received from Molly last Christmas wrapped tightly around her. It had been a cold day in Hogsmeade, and though she enjoyed spending each moment with Sirius, she was quite keen to stay as warm as possible.

"You look comfortable." Sirius was standing over her, looking amused. "Let me join you?"

"Yes, a little body heat never hurt anyone." Gwen grinned as Sirius sat down next to her, pulling some of the blanket over his lap. Moving closer to him, she rested her head on his shoulder. "I had fun today, did you?"

"I did, as did The Colonel." Sirius raised his eyebrows suggestively. He laughed when she gave him a playful pat on the arm. "Hmm."

"Hmm?" Gwen echoed.

"If you _do_ ever decide to completely fall victim to my ridiculous good looks and beguiling charm so that I may have my way with you," Sirius started, "it would be well advised that you start with as little clothing as possible. As fun as undressing is, Gwen, let's face it, I'll be so worked up about it that the possibility of clothes ripping is highly likely."

Gwen was silent for a moment before she looked at him, a smirk on her face. "What, like when you tore the zipper clean off of your trousers this afternoon at the Shrieking Shack? Slick."

"Gwen, The Colonel was just excited to be reunited with his new friend." Sirius grinned before kissing her cheek. "It took me forever to understand what you saluting me in Three Broomsticks was all about."

"They said you were smart. Clearly whoever it was must've been dangerously close to being an invalid." Gwen laughed, as she nuzzled his chest. "You're so very warm."

"So, then, is the salute our secret signal?" Sirius asked. "For debriefing?"

"Horrid. And yes." Gwen replied. "Now be quiet, you're ruining the ambiance of sitting in front of the fireplace."

Sirius laughed, twirling a few strands of her hair between his fingers. "Gwen, you know, I'm an accomplished mouth organist."

"What in the bleeding hell? Mouth organist?" Gwen asked, as she tried not to laugh. "Was that a line? Or did you really have lessons?"

Sirius looked horrified with himself. "Oh god, that _was _a line." He shook his head, his eyes still shocked that he actually let something that cringe-worthy slip from his mouth.

"And girls think you're charming, Sirius?" She laughed, playfully hitting his arm. "They must've gotten a few Bludgers to the head for that to work!"

"Well, normally, I don't need to use lines-"

"-What, so much as a wink and their knickers are off?" Gwen asked with a raised brow.

Sirius looked at her with a satisfied smirk, "Er, yeah actually. That's pretty much it, Gwen."

"Good that stupid things like that don't make me all a-dither. Honestly, flinging knickers about like right idiots." Gwen laughed. "Like you're some kind of sex god."

"Well I'd like to think that." Sirius grinned. Gwen lifted her head from his chest, and gave him a cynical look. "_Obviously_, you think otherwise. Honestly Gwen, just let me give you a proper shagging, and then we'll see who'll be throwing knickers about."

"A proper shagging, Black? What, dare I ask, is an _improper_ shagging?" She asked, defiantly waiting for an answer.

He grinned at her, watching as she ran a hand through her red hair to get it out of her face. "An improper shag, Gwen, is what many call the 'shag and dash'. Or as it were during my fifth year 'I've Blacked out!'"

"That is improper." Gwen replied. "And you shouldn't look so smug about being verbed."

"Verbed?" Sirius grinned, as he casually slipped his arm around her.

"Whatever." Gwen snickered. "And what, pray tell, is a proper shagging? Seeing as you're still Sirius Black."

Sirius thought for a moment before answering. "A proper shagging involves one Gwen Prewett, one Sirius Black, and several hours of lusty between the sheets action followed by a nice cuddle and maybe breakfast. Repeated as necessary."

"See, that?" Gwen asked, looking at him. "_That_ was a proper line."

"It was the cuddling bit, wasn't it?" Sirius laughed.

"Oh don't sound so cocky. Er. And don't take that anyway except as an insult." Gwen joined in the laughter. "But yes, it was the cuddling. And the breakfast."

"Good."

"I can't say no to a cuddle, Sirius. You know that." Gwen said, smiling. "Even if it means I have to shag you to get it."

"You make it sound like shagging is a dreadful chore." Sirius laughed. "Maybe with lesser men, shagging is a chore, but not if you're with Sirius Black, love. With me, shagging is, it's a test of endurance and body limits."

"Ergh." Gwen replied, looking disgusted. "That's...do you make it a race? Because isn't that, like, not the point? I mean, finishing, er...god, I don't even know."

"That's right you don't, because you refuse to shag me." Sirius replied, looking affronted.

"Because you are such are such a tit about it." Gwen said, rolling her eyes at him. "Honestly, up until you said body limits, I had been seriously considering offering The Colonel a bit of mouth to mouth. Your loss, Black." She said, as she got up and headed for the stairs.

Sirius watched as she walked up the stairs without a second glance. He headed up to his dormitory, not bothering to knock. "Oh bloody hell, sorry Prongs!" Sirius snapped his eyes shut before shutting the door. He sat outside the door, trying to ignore the sound of rustling that was happening on the other side.

Lily's face was as red as her hair, and she rushed out of the room, pointedly avoiding Sirius. He got up and walked through the door and looked over at James who was looking rather smug. "So, got a frisking from Evans then?"

"Yeah, mate, I did. Maybe a bit more" James grinned. Sirius clapped him heartily on the back.

"We're really going to need a sign or something. Obviously it can't say 'Don't come in, James is shagging Lily'." Sirius muttered.

"Ah we were-"

"Don't finish that sentence." Sirius laughed. "Really, though, you have any ideas for a sign?"

"There's the old tie on the doorknob standby that you were so fond of." James offered.

"I lost many ties that way." Sirius sighed. "Girls took them as souvenirs, honestly, I needed those ties."

"What about socks?" James asked. "Oh, no, none of our socks are presentable, well maybe Moony's, but he'd have a right hissy fit if they were used for other purposes other than wearing."

"Doily?" Sirius grinned.

"Again, Moony hissy fit." James reminded him. "What about an actual sign?"

"That says 'Sirius Black is with his Ginger Minx?' Yeah, subtle, Gwen would _love _that." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"No, no, even better. 'Special Hug in Progress.'" James grinned.

"Most Tender Touching in Progress." Sirius laughed, just as Remus opened the door, Peter behind him. "Nah, that sounds like we're wanking."

"What sounds like you're wanking?" Remus asked. "No, Remus, you tit, why did, ergh."

"You just walked into that one, Remus." Peter grinned.

"We're coming up with a sign for when we don't want to be interrupted. You know, if one of us is in here, with our lady." James smirked.

"So we've decided on 'Special Hug in Progress.' You truly were an inspiration, Moony. You don't even know." Sirius laughed. "I'd rather we had all different signs, you know. Peter, yours can say 'Ancient Runes.'" He grinned. Peter laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Mine's 'Putting the Quaffle in.'" James grinned.

"Excellent, Prongs!" Sirius laughed.

"What'd yours say then, Padfoot?" Remus countered.

"I know what yours is, Moony. 'In the garden.'" Sirius chortled. James and Peter were laughing, moreso at Remus' look of annoyance. "Mine? Mine would say 'Saluting The Colonel.'"

"Nice." James grinned, nodding approvingly. "After all's said and done, what do you say, Padfoot, 'At Ease, Prewett?'"

"Maybe if we _actually shagged_ I'd have something clever to say like that." Sirius muttered.

"Annoying isn't it, having a girl actually saying 'no' to you?" Remus smirked.

"Partly my _stupid_ mouth." Sirius muttered.

"Be still my beating heart. Moony, did he say it was his fault?" James asked, looking incredulously at Sirius.

"I think he did-" Remus started before being interrupted by Peter.

"-Shh, let him speak, this is historical." Peter insisted. "Go on, Padfoot," he said in his most encouraging voice, "we're listening."

"I mean I went on about shagging when she clearly didn't want to talk about it, and made myself out to be some huge arse who was really just in it for the physical aspect, and not the, god I sound like a ponce, but it's cause I want to be with her." Sirius continued.

Ever since the end of the Remus mandated challenge, and the beginning of Gwen's imposed sex embargo, Sirius Black was extremely prone to rambling. He and Gwen had been notorious, aside from the random snogging that would happen between classes, for the fact that they could have entirely separate conversations. Sirius' were usually about his lack of sex, Gwen's about whether Gideon and Fabian were going to appear again at Hogwarts before the Christmas holidays. They weren't exactly conversations that were compatible with each other.

He was now going on about how sleeping with Gwen would be different, slower, and before he got too graphic, James interrupted him. "Er, Padfoot, we get it."

"Sorry...just upset that The Colonel could have been getting some great one on one time with Gwen's lovely mouth." Sirius muttered.

"Far too much information." Peter grumbled, shaking his head.

Gwen was on her way back downstairs to see if Sirius was still waiting, when Lily bumped into her. "Oh, hey Lily, is Sirius still down there?"

"Oh GOD, I never want to see him again." Lily muttered. She saw Gwen looking at her curiously, and decided to clarify. "He didn't knock."

Gwen's mouth made an 'o' of understanding. "Right. And you and James were in various states of undress?"

"No! We were just snogging. On his bed." Lily replied, blushing. "James and I aren't, we...just snogging."

"And Sirius barged in? I'm sure he _loved _that. Especially after how we left things." Gwen muttered, rolling her eyes at the thought.

Lily, taking this opportunity to change subjects, asked "Oh yeah? What happened?" Gwen sighed as she walked into her dormitory, Lily following behind her. Dorcas and Cassandra were off in the library studying for a Divination exam.

"Honestly, all that Sirius has his mind on lately is sex. And, for the most part, he's been good about not pushing it, but well I guess it's partly my fault, as… you don't need to hear this." Gwen said shaking her head.

"You two do more than snogging?" Lily asked curiously. The look on Gwen's face was far from innocent. "Oh, er…"

"I mean, I shouldn't have told him I'd, it should've been all or nothing, none of this other extraneous touching middle ground." Gwen sighed, burying her head in her hands.

"Extraneous touching?" Lily exclaimed, shocked. "Gwen!"

"Oh come _on_, it's just a willy, don't be so shocked." Gwen said, looking up at her. "Suppose you don't have brothers, though. Even though Sirius' is...well...god I just like the face he makes, and now I sound like a perv, and I really shouldn't have given in and now he wants to have sex, and I don't want to just yet and I don't-"

"Gwen...Gwen...I didn't need to know that much. You, just...don't give in maybe?" Lily stammered.

"Well it's really hard to say no to The Colonel." Gwen muttered under her breath.

Lily wasn't quite sure she heard her right, but she was quite sure she mentioned something about a colonel. "Er, right." Lily replied, confused.

"I sort of told him we would have gone a bit further tonight if he wasn't an arse." Gwen sighed. "Probably shouldn't have done that."

"Who knows?" Lily asked, trying to ignore any sort of mental imagery. "Maybe it'll make him behave."

"Sirius Black, behaving. Right." Gwen snorted.

It seemed though, that Lily was right. The next morning, Gwen came downstairs to find Sirius waiting eagerly for her, holding a sunflower and wearing an extremely sheepish grin. He kissed her politely on the cheek and took her hand. "Morning."

"Sirius." She couldn't contain her grin. "This...thank you." Taking him by the arm as they exited the portrait hole, she pulled him along, and didn't stop till they reached a secluded corner of the hallway. Pulling his tie towards her, she surprised Sirius with a kiss that was a far cry from their past snogs, as in, she wasn't submitting to him at all. He rather enjoyed this.

Once she pulled away, she looked down at the flower that she threw to the ground. "Oh, bollocks." She muttered. "They're not in season, and I wanted to keep that one."

"Don't worry about it." Sirius smiled. "I can get you one every day. Really. Or more than one. Whatever you want."

"You're_definitely _ trying to bribe me aren't you?" She asked though Sirius was relieved to hear that teasing tone to her voice.

"Not bribe, Gwen. I'd do this even if you did let me shag you." He replied. She looked up to see that his grey eyes were sincere. "Really."

"Realized you were an arse last night, did you?" Gwen smiled.

Sirius looked down at his feet. "Maybe." He muttered, looking at her again, a sheepish grin on his face. "Yes. God, yes. Gwen, if you want to wait, I'll wait, alright? I just...you know, it doesn't matter. What matters is that you want to wait."

"So, if say, I wanted to keep all of our action above the waist, you'd be all right with that, or, even just snogging, or just Eskimo Kisses, you'd be okay?" Gwen asked, trying to hide the amusement in her voice.

"Er...that would be difficult, but-"

"Sirius! I was joking! Do you really think that I could deprive myself like that?" Gwen laughed.

"Minx." He grinned, before kissing her.

Each morning, for the entire week, Sirius would wait for her patiently at the bottom of the stairs, holding a sunflower. This meant that each night, Sirius would return to the boys dormitory looking more and more smug. Thursday night, however, did not entail any sort of snogging, or 'extraneous touching' as Gwen had an Arithmancy exam.

"Sirius, honestly, we're in the Common Room." She muttered as she looked over her notes. "I already got poor marks on my last essay because of you."

"Me?" Sirius smirked. "Which essay?"

"The one I was supposed to have written by Tuesday." Gwen replied. "But you had to be a cheeky bastard and show me what a great mouth organist you were." She muttered.

"Am I?" Sirius laughed. "Am I really the reason why you got poor marks, Gwen?"

"Yes." She answered curtly, before dropping her voice below a whisper. "A thousand times yes."

Sirius put a hand on her chin, and gently turned her head. "You're not so bad at the mouth organ yourself." He replied as James sat down at their table.

"So what's this lovely couple talking about?" James grinned.

"Sirius' accomplishments as a mouth organist." Gwen replied, deadpan.

"Leaving." James replied, without a second glance.

"Okay, this is the only time I'll bring this up this week, I promise. But Gwen, come on, we've played each other's mouth organ-"

"-still sounds ridiculous. Like we're twelve or something." Gwen laughed.

"-and I was wondering-"

"Oh!" Gwen exclaimed. Sirius was hoping she'd say something along the lines of 'Right now Sirius! In front of everyone! Who cares?' But instead she said. "Molly and Arthur said you're welcome to come and stay with us at The Burrow for a bit during the holidays! You can meet Bill, Charlie and baby Percy!"

Sirius was taken aback. "Did...did they?"

"Yes!" Gwen replied excitedly. "I know you're going to be with James and all for the holidays, but you can come on Boxing Day, maybe. Stay a few days then?"

Sirius did not feel too keen on being in a house with Fabian, Gideon, and from what he heard, the hot tempered Molly. And the children. He'd never been around children, except for his cousin Andromeda's daughter. Even then, he felt awkward trying to entertain her by being silly. "Erm, that's nice but-"

"Sirius." Gwen put a hand on his arm. "Do you, or do you not want to shag me?"

"Yes." He answered simply. "Oh. Yes. Lots of times."

"Then that means you'll be visiting us on Boxing Day." Gwen replied.

Sirius glared at her, before breaking his concentration and laughing. "The foul web you weave, Gwen!"

"Boxing Day till New Years Eve." Gwen continued. "I'll see if Molly will let James come, and we can even send for Lily so that he's got someone to kiss at midnight. God, I hope Gideon and Fabian don't bring tarts like they do every year."

"Hopefully I don't know these tarts." Sirius grinned. Gwen rolled her eyes at him, and was turning back to her work when Sirius gave her an appreciative kiss on the cheek. "Oh Gwen, you won't regret your decision to let me shag you daily, nightly-"

"And ever so rightly?" She finished without thinking. The next thing she heard was Sirius' boisterous laughter, and felt herself being pulled into a hug. "God, I'm starting to sound like _you!"_

"That is not necessarily a bad thing, Gwen." Sirius grinned, kissing her hair. "Now get back to work so you can finish your essay early, and we can get a proper snog before bed."


	3. A Very Ginger Holiday

Hello again everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Not much innuendo in it, and lots more of Gideon and Fabian. Read and review!

Many thanks to my tireless beta fuegodealmas for asking "wtf?" when necessary.

I own Gwen Prewett, and that is all.

* * *

Chapter Three: A Very Ginger Holiday 

Sirius was standing outside of the door to the Weasley home, where Gwen was spending her Christmas holidays. He knocked on the door with one hand, the other holding a bag full of presents, despite Gwen's protests that he shouldn't bring any sort of gifts. He had a bag slung over his shoulder as well, and was starting to ache from the weight.

The red head who answered the door was most definitely not Gwen, but appeared to be Gideon in miniature. "Oy! He's here! He's here! Auntie Gwen!"

Gwen came to the door, holding the hand of a very chubby, and wobbly toddler, who stood barely above her knee. Picking him up, she beamed at Sirius and kissed his cheeks. "Happy Christmas, Sirius! Come in! It's freezing out there!"

Sirius stepped into the living room of a house, that, although cramped, and littered with toys, felt so much more like a home than the austere walls of Grimmauld Place. He grinned as he saw a boy younger than the one who had greeted him running by with a wand that definitely was not his, setting off sparks.

"Charlie! Give me my wand back!" Gideon's voice boomed as he bounded after his nephew. He stopped to see Sirius standing in the doorway, Gwen next to him with Percy at her hip. She had been occupying herself with brushing some of the snow off of Sirius' coat, while Sirius made faces at Percy in an effort to get the particular toddler to smile.

"You three look like a holiday card." Gideon commented, which garnered a curious look from Gwen. Sirius cleared his throat to break the awkward tension. "Ah, let me take Percy so you can play hostess."

Sirius had to commend Gideon for being able to make holding a baby look cool. It was probably the leather pants, he decided, as he watched Gideon walk away. He turned back to Gwen, who was looking up, "Ah, mistletoe." Sirius grinned and was staring idly at her, and while he was lost in his thoughts, Gwen took the initiative and kissed him hard.

"That's a proper greeting." Gwen grinned, Sirius only laughed. He gave her a quick Eskimo Kiss.

"Eww." It was the boy who answered the door earlier. Sirius and Gwen stepped out from under the mistletoe.

"Oh hah, Bill. You're seven. You'll want a snog from a girl one day." Gwen laughed. "And then we'll see who'll be saying 'eww.'"

"Please, Gwen, don't fill Bill's head with your corruption." Fabian grinned, picking Bill up and hoisting him over his shoulder as though he was carrying firewood. "Having a good holiday so far, Sirius?"

"Yeah, it just got better." Sirius said absentmindedly, as he looked at Gwen.

"I am going to take Bill away from this retch-worthy scene." Fabian grinned, shaking his head.

Gwen took Sirius' hand, and they made it as far as the stairs when Sirius was accosted by yet another ginger, which caused him to wonder briefly about his safety in the company of so many stereotypically fiery tempered people. "Oh! You _must_ be Sirius! Gwen's written about you!" Molly was beaming and threw her arms around him. "Lovely to finally meet you! I hope the boys haven't been causing you any trouble?"

"Not yet, Moll." Gwen chortled. "I was actually going to show him his room."

Molly's pleasant demeanour changed. "Doors open, all the time Gwendolyn."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Yes _Molly_." Sirius gave Molly a weak smile, which immediately left his face when he saw the steely glint in her gaze, something that he'd seen in Gwen, though hardly as intense. "Honestly, like she's my mother or something. Like _she_ was so innocent..." Sirius heard her mutter as she pounded up the stairs.

"Quit pounding your feet Gwen Prewett or you'll know what!" Molly yelled after them. "Doors OPEN!"

Gwen shook her head as they reached the first door at the top of the stairs. "This is Bill's room, but we've convinced him to share with Charlie."

"And where's your room?" Sirius grinned, as he followed her. He surveyed his surroundings, and decided that this room was far too innocent for him and Gwen to potentially shag.

"In between Gideon and Fabian's." She said, as she looked through the brown paper bag filled with carefully wrapped presents. "Did you really wrap all these?"

"James' mum may have helped with the bows, as I've always been rubbish at it." Sirius said as he nonchalantly picked up a Secrecy Sensor that Bill undoubtedly got from his uncles.

"Sirius...did you really get all of these for me?" She asked, as she took out a small bag from within Sirius' overflowing bag of presents. There were four small packages no bigger than the size of trinkets, and one rectangular present.

"Well, yeah. I'd see something after I bought one, and think 'Oh, Gwen would love these.'" Sirius muttered, feeling his face get warm. He sat down on the bed next to her, and looked at her expectantly. "Well...you're going to open them right?"

Gwen took the oddly wrapped present at the top. Ripping off the gold paper, she laughed when she saw what was inside. "Sugar Quills?"

"Ah, raspberry flavour." Sirius added. "I know you ran out."

Gwen was surprised; she had mentioned that she was out of candy once, several weeks ago. "A shot glass, Sirius?" She laughed, as Sirius grinned at her. "Getting sloshed with you in the vicinity is a one time thing."

"Open the rest, you've only got three more." Sirius said, excitedly. "Not that one, that one's for last."

She looked at him oddly and put the rectangular shaped parcel back into the bag. "This one's different." Her jaw dropped as she unwrapped it. It was black and lacy, and appeared to be missing great amounts of fabric. "Sirius!" She hissed, and looked scandalised.

He wore a mischievous grin. "Alright, so that one was more of a present to myself."

"Right you are." She said, putting it down in between them. Sirius put an arm around her and kissed her neck as she opened the next present. They heard a tutting at the door. "That must've been Molly."

"The door's open." Sirius murmured, as he paused between kisses to watch her open the last two presents.

"Aha,_and_ you were listening when I said I ran out of perfume." Gwen smiled. "I didn't tell you what perfume I used, how did you know?"

"I asked Lily." Sirius replied nonchalantly. He looked into the bag, and his eyes brightened. He grinned at her excitedly and said "Oh, you've only got one more! Open it. Open it!"

"Yes Sirius! Straight away." She laughed. The rectangular present turned out to be a framed picture that Remus took when neither were looking. Gwen and Sirius were standing by the lake on a particularly sunny afternoon, bundled in their winter coats, in knee high snow, giving each other an Eskimo Kiss. "This is...this is sweet. Thank you." She gave Sirius a kiss on the lips. "Really...look at how...this is sweet."

"I try. And sometimes I don't fail miserably." Sirius grinned, brushing back a few copper coloured strands of her hair. "Eh?"

"Only sometimes." She smiled back.

"Happy Christmas, Gwen." He answered quietly.

"And to you, Sirius." She replied, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Okay, wait here, I'm going to get your presents, and then we can go and give these to the rest of the family."

Sirius nodded and turned his attention back to the lacy knickers he gave Gwen for Christmas. As he twirled them between his fingers, he saw two imposing figures standing over him. "Gideon...Fabian...pleasant."

"Sirius." Gideon said in that casual tone that Sirius hated so much. "Fabian and I, we're...we know that it's the seventies. We're very much hip into the groove."

"Though perhaps not into the groove that you have with our sister." Fabian finished as he eyed the knickers that Sirius was desperately trying to re-wrap.

"I am not in her groove, yet." Sirius hit himself mentally for letting the last word slip. "We were just exchanging presents."

"Well, words of wisdom from the brothers Prewett, Sirius, is to always practise safe present giving. Always wrap your present." Gideon said, nodding vehemently.

"Or better yet, don't practise present giving at all." Fabian added.

Sirius thought, against better judgement, to say this: "But don't they say it is better to give than to receive?"

He expected immediate death, but he heard Gwen clear her throat at the door. "Boys. I hope you're playing nice. Sirius, care to bring the presents downstairs? We might as well all open them with everyone."

Sirius eagerly leaped from his seat, haphazardly grabbing the bag of presents, and nearly ran into Gwen who was heading down the stairs. Once they got to the bottom he whispered into her ear. "Your brothers still frighten me!"

"'Where dwell the brave of heart', indeed, you pansy." Gwen said, patting his arm as he muttered a weak response. "All right, Weasley boys! More presents!"

Bill hugged his aunt eagerly. "Who's giving more presents? Sirius?" Bill asked, looking up at the grey eyed man next to her.

"Yes, now go get Charlie, and your mum and dad. He's got presents for everyone."

Molly came in carrying Percy, and the man following her, Sirius assumed to be the Weasley paterfamilias. "Ah, Sirius Black, Arthur Weasley. Pleased to finally meet you!"

Sirius nodded, and took Arthur's extended hand. "Nice to meet you, Arthur. Great place you've got here, really." He saw that Molly was blushing furiously at this compliment.

"This? Well, er, thanks." Arthur stammered.

"All right, I want my present, Bill, do you want your present?" Gideon bellowed. Bill and Charlie yelled eagerly for their presents, to Molly's dismay. Gwen rolled her eyes at her brother.

"You're such a child, Gideon." She laughed.

"Maybe you're too grown up?" Gideon suggested.

Sirius cleared his throat, as the faces of the Weasleys, and the Prewett brothers looked at him, all seated in the living room, Gwen standing behind him by the leaning on the fireplace mantle. "Er, alright. So erm, Gideon, and Fabian." He said, reaching into the bag. "Here."

Gideon was impressed. "Foe glass!"

"We'd been wanting these for ages. Never had the money or the time to pick it up, though." Fabian nodded. "Well done, Sirius."

"He must really like you, Gwen. These don't come cheap." Gideon grinned at Gwen who had taken Sirius' hand for encouragement. She smiled at this, a reaction that Gideon had not expected. He thought she'd say something sarcastic but instead, she looked up at Sirius, who smiled nervously.

"Do you, Sirius?" Bill asked, looking at Sirius innocently. Bill was sitting next to Charlie, both of whom were in between their idols. "Do you like our Auntie Gwen?"

"I do, Bill." Sirius replied, grinning broadly now. "And, I've got you and Charlie something fun."

Bill and Charlie opened their presents eagerly, and Gwen looked over to see Molly pursing her lips as she seemed to expect the worst. "Exploding Snap! Uncle Gid! Uncle Fabian! You can teach me!"

"Chocolate Frogs!" Charlie grinned. Molly sighed at the expectations of a sugar high and her inability to run after her sons. He unwrapped one, and after a nudge from Fabian, said "Oh, fanks uncle Siwwius."

"I don't know that I'm an Uncle." Sirius muttered, and he looked at Gwen who apparently hadn't heard either him or Charlie, as she was making faces at Percy. "Arthur, Molly, and of course, Percy."

Arthur received a book on motorcycles, and he gave Sirius a profuse thank you. Molly received a silk scarf in a brilliant sapphire colour, and Percy, a small stuffed bear. "Oh, Sirius, you haven't opened our presents for you yet."

"You didn't have to, Gwen, really." Sirius said, taken aback. "Molly, I didn't need-"

"Nonsense, Sirius." This time it was Molly who spoke up. "I've got to prepare dinner actually. Gwen, could you pick up the wrapping paper?"

"Ah, but I'd like to stay and watch Sirius open-" But Molly shot her a very commanding glare. "Okay." She sighed and started to pick up all the discarded wrapping paper, heading back into the kitchen to throw it into the rubbish bin.

"The newest line of Dungbombs, _excellent_." Sirius grinned. "James is going to be pleased. Thanks guys." Gideon and Fabian looked at each other with looks of satisfaction. Sirius received a navy blue sweater with the letter S in the middle. He remembered to thank Molly later. He opened Gwen's present. He smirked, a dog collar was the first present, and he held it in one hand, while the other took out the tool kit that was the _actual _gift.

"Sirius." Gideon's casual, unassuming voice pierced through Sirius' amazement that Gwen was encouraging his idea to buy a motorcycle.

"Er, yes?" Sirius asked, looking up at the two brothers. Bill and Charlie were gone. This was not a good sign.

"Why has our sister given you a dog collar?" Fabian asked.

"Er...for a laugh?" Sirius asked, truly at a loss. He hadn't told her about being an Animagi, the topic never came up. So he then realised why they were looking at him with dagger-like stares.

"I'm not laughing." Gideon replied. "Are you laughing, Fabian?"

"Clearly not." Fabian answered. And they lunged forward. "Actually we just wanted to wrestle, see what you're made of."

Sirius was still frightened. It turned out Gideon and Fabian _were_ just having a laugh, and once Sirius figured that out, it was like wrestling with James. Two bigger, stronger James'.

"Oh for heaven's sake." Gwen groaned.

"Grow up already!" Molly shrieked.

Two similar voices coming from two very different people interrupted their wrestling match. "I just picked everything up in here!" Gwen exclaimed.

"You're grown men! Why can't you begin to act like it?" Molly continued. And they continued as Molly straightened out Gideon and Fabian's shirts, Gwen rearranging the furniture, and both continuing on their tirades.

They both left in a huff, and they could hear them speaking very quickly, and very loudly. Fabian sighed. "Molly tends to bring out Gwen's, er, fussy side. She's usually not one to fuss-"

"But well, Molly is fussy. She's always been, especially after our parents passed away." Gideon explained. There was an awkward moment between the three of them that was broken when Fabian continued the conversation.

"Sirius, were you being honest back there, when you said that you and Gwen never-"

"-On the grave my Uncle Alphie. I swear." Sirius replied earnestly. "She...er, I feel really uncomfortable discussing this."

"Well, you know we're not letting you leave." Fabian answered, "So, do continue, Sirius."

"Yes, we'd like to know how a skirt chaser like you hasn't put the moves on our sister, whom, might I add, is a Prewett, which automatically makes her better looking than any of the girls you've shagged." Gideon added, smugly.

"Fine. Remus Lupin put me on a challenge that I couldn't snog, shag or frisk a girl until James Potter and Lily Evans were a couple. Guess Gwen and I got along really well when my mind wasn't completely addled by sex," He heard Gideon snort at this, but continued anyway. "And...well, the challenge is over but we haven't...she doesn't...we're not ready, I guess." Sirius stammered. "This is so awkward."

"You didn't bother to ask us?" Gideon asked. "You know, if it was okay that you're going to corrupt our sister?"

"Er, I'm pretty sure she wasn't going to tell you." Sirius muttered. "And besides, like you guys are so much more well behaved than me. I'd like to see you two go without a snog, frisk or shag unless you agree that it's alright that I can one day shag Gwen...Why are we having this conversation?"

"Oh far be it from me to stop you." Gideon said, putting his hands up in defence.

Fabian nodded. "Quite right, you two rabbits have at it. Speaking of, Gid, when are we going out? Gotta pick up some birds for New Years Eve." Sirius shook his head, laughing as the two brothers walked upstairs going over their options.

Gwen came into the living room seeing Sirius staring into the fire, alone, she decided to join him. "I hope we're not too crazy for you, Sirius." Gwen murmured, as she wrapped her arms around him, her head resting on his chest.

"Er, your brothers said that we 'rabbits have at it.' Have they been drinking? Someone a bit heavy handed with their mulled wine?" Sirius asked incredulously. "They go from wanting to curse me for so much as looking at you to tell me it's completely all right for a shag."

"That's Gid and Fabian for you." Gwen laughed, and looked up at him. "Kiss?"

"Do you need to ask?" He grinned.

Arthur Weasley's cough interrupted what Gwen would call a picture perfect snog. "Er...dinner's ready."

Sirius' next few days at The Burrow were enjoyable, he and Bill ventured to stack cards with his deck of Exploding Snap cards, which lasted all but five minutes. Gwen sat and watched with amusement over the top of her newspaper, and Fabian sat next to her. Gideon decided to join in with his deck to build, as Bill said "A house of cards bigger than The Burrow."

"You're drooling." Fabian joked, as he noted that his sister's eyes were firmly fixed on Sirius, who was trying not to topple their three-story card house.

Gwen rubbed her hand across her mouth. "Am not, you toad." She laughed. "Just...looking."

"Right." Fabian smirked. "Well keep it at looking when you're in this house."

"Oh honestly, this from my brother." Gwen rolled her eyes at him. "I'm going to go help Molly in the kitchen. You lot better behave."

She walked into the kitchen to see Molly was taking out the ingredients for her treacle tart. She waved her wand merrily at the flour and was about to get the ingredients for the filling, when Gwen decided to help. "Gwen! Good! You finally want to learn how to make treacle tart?"

"It's Sirius' favourite." Gwen mumbled. "And I'd rather not have it so that it was always you cooking, Moll. Not fair, hmm?"

"Nonsense! You're the baby of the family! And you help out with the boys whenever you're here." Molly replied. "They do love you, Bill and Charlie. They become absolutely incorrigible when you leave."

Gwen was staring blankly at the flour. "Oh, Gwen you can work on the filling, the pie crust is a bit challenging." Molly laughed. She handed Gwen a recipe card for the filling.

As Gwen measured the filling ingredients with the exactness she so often used in Potions, Molly spoke again. "So, how are things with you and Sirius?"

"Things are lovely." She replied, as she poured bread crumbs into a bowl, after carefully weighing it on their scale. "He's Sirius. He's been a bit used to getting his way, and he can whine a bit. But he usually figures out that he was being an arse."

"Language, Gwen." Molly quipped without looking up from the pile of flour in front of her. "That's nice though. I remember when Arthur was courting me."

"Courting? Molly...honestly." Gwen smirked as she poured the treacle into bowl.

"He was so funny the way he fumbled, and he always tried to impress me." Molly said, smiling fondly at the pie crust that she created in less time than it took Gwen to find a wooden spoon to mix the filling.

"Sirius thinks he impresses." Gwen said as she stirred the mixture. "He knows his way with women, well loose women." She saw Molly's stern look take over. "Molly, I am _not_ a loose woman. Gideon and Fabian's mere mention saw to that."

"Well, he's very good with Bill and Charlie. And he entertains Percy. And you know how fussy Percy is." Molly sighed. "I don't mean to pry-"

"You do," Gwen interrupted, though her tone and the expression on her face was that of gratitude. "You're my sister."

Molly smiled sheepishly and continued. "Gwen, do you expect things will get serious between you and...er, Sirius?" She grinned at the pun. "I'm sure you've heard that joke before."

"Only too many times, Molly." She grinned. "I do fancy him a bit, a lot, actually. But whether he feels the same way-"

"Oh you can't tell?" Molly gushed. Apparently she had been absolutely bursting to say this. "He never stops looking at you, even if you're busy with something else. And he just waits for you, like a puppy."

Gwen smiled broadly. "What are you getting at Molly?"

"I think he feels exactly the same as you. Maybe more. But I'm just saying this, commenting as your sister. Someone on the outside." She replied primly.

Just as Gwen was about to comment, Sirius came into the kitchen. "Ah, what are you making, Gwen?" He draped his arm around her and attempted to dip a finger in the bowl, which she swatted away.

"Treacle tart." Gwen answered, looking up at him.

Sirius gave his charming half-smile. "My favourite, how thoughtful."

"Bill likes it too, so don't think I've made this just for you." Gwen replied, wrinkling her nose.

"Don't lie Gwendolyn Prewett. When you came in here, you mentioned nothing of Bill." Molly interrupted, before immediately pursing her lips, and focused, instead, on filling the now baked pie crusts. "Er...hopefully Arthur will come home soon."

Sirius pulled her out of the kitchen and into the dark hallway by the stairs. "Just a quick snog, hmm?"

"Sirius! This is getting so awkward, doing this in Molly's house, I mean there's always peop-" She was interrupted when Sirius kissed her. "Oh...well that's good too."

"That's for making the treacle tart." He grinned.

The lightheartedness, however, was disrupted after dinner, when Bill stood up after his helping of treacle tart. "Sirius taught us a poem!"

Gwen looked at Sirius, whose eyes widened. Charlie, with his rosy cheeks stood up next, "There once was a man from Nantucket."

"With a-" Bill continued.

"That's quite enough!" Gwen shrieked, and grabbed Sirius by the scruff of his shirt. "I can't believe you. I can't believe you!"

Gideon and Fabian leaped eagerly out of their seats and stopped just short of the living room to listen. Though they didn't even need to leave because, though Gwen started in the dangerously quiet tone she learnt from Gideon and Fabian, she would eventually be shrieking.

"Sirius Orion Black! How could you?" She hissed. "What _possessed_ you to teaching _MY NEPHEWS A DIRTY DIRTY LIMERICK YOU BLEEDING TOSSER?"_

"Language." Molly muttered, covering Bill's ears.

"There it is." Gideon smirked.

Fabian shook his head. "I was waiting for it."

"Kind of wondering why it was taking her so long to yell." Gideon laughed as Gwen continued yelling.

"THEY'RE ONLY CHILDREN! THEY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'VE SAID TO THEM!"

Fabian and Gideon's eyes widened when they heard Sirius' meek response. "That's kind of why I thought-"

"Oh, bad move, Sirius." Gideon commented, shaking his head.

Fabian nodded in agreement. "Amateur."

"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Gwen continued to shriek. "WONDERFUL, MY NEPHEWS HAVE BEEN CORRUPTED BY THE LIKES OF _YOU_."

She was now in the process of muttering things to herself, not finishing any of the sentences she started. "Auntie Gwen?"

Her demeanour, and tone of voice changed completely. "Yes, Bill darling?" She looked at the innocent seven year old.

"Charlie and I think he's funny." He said, looking earnestly at his aunt, eyes darting occasionally to a grateful Sirius.

"Do you?" Gwen asked, as she eyed Sirius with contempt.

"And we won't say that poem again. I told Charlie that it wasn't funny." Bill added. "We don't want you to make him leave, because he's fun. He showed me how to set off a dungbomb."

Sirius wished that Bill hadn't said that last bit. He smiled awkwardly at Gwen. "Bill, thank you for that, but Sirius and I have to talk."

"You should let him talk, then." He replied before scampering off.

Gwen took a deep breath. "Are you going to listen to him?" Sirius asked.

"You…" She was stuck. If she let Sirius talk, that meant he would get out of it, if she didn't, then she would disappoint Bill. "I…"

"I didn't mean anything by it, Gwen. I was kind of saying it because I was trying to remember all of it while we were building the house of cards. Gideon never said anything." Sirius added.

"That's because Gideon is a stupid ponce who has no concept of a young impressionable mind." Gwen hissed.

Fabian looked at Gideon. "She's right."

"I know." Gideon snorted.

"Would you lot quit eavesdropping and put your dishes away?" Molly hissed at her younger brothers.

"Not just yet Molly, not just yet." Gideon answered.

Fabian continued. "Yeah, we'll do all of the dishes too. So don't worry about it." Gideon just stared disappointedly at his brother. "What? This is golden, what we're listening to."

"Is it worth a pile of dishes?" Gideon asked.

"I didn't think he'd teach Charlie." Sirius continued. "And you know I'd never say anything like that around Charlie."

"How do I know that?" Gwen asked, crossing her arms. "You said it around Bill, clearly you don't know-"

"Well I'd like to think I should know that seeing as I want to be a dad some day." Sirius muttered offhandedly, not looking at her, and instead investing his interest in a clock on the wall, noting that a hand with Arthur Weasley's name still pointed to 'Work'.

Gideon's eyes widened and he turned to his brother and said, very slowly, "Fabian...I think I know where this is going."

Fabian made a disgusted face. "I'm getting that horrible feeling in my stomach again."

"Like before you threw up all over that French bird you lost your virginity to?" Gideon whispered, containing his laughter.

"No, but I'd rather not relive that moment either." Fabian replied, shooting Gideon a look of annoyance

Gideon turned his attention back to listening. "Gwen's just said 'You want to be a dad, Sirius?'"

"Shut up and maybe you won't have to hiss the conversation to me." Fabian muttered.

Sirius shrugged. "Yeah, two days with your nephews? I wouldn't mind having a son or two to share everything I know. Like how not to be a tosser."

"Not like you, then." Gwen commented, as she had nothing better to say.

"And maybe a daughter to spoil rotten and shield from dating till she's thirty five to prevent her from meeting tossers like her dad." Sirius continued.

He didn't realise that Gwen was standing very close to him as he rambled on about treating any daughter of his like a princess. "Sirius, shut _up_." She sighed before kissing him.

"I'm going to lose my dinner." Gideon grimaced. "You, Fabian?"

"I think it's safe to say that yes, I am going to vomit."

"You two, honestly…" Molly muttered before asking. "Well what happened, anyway?"

Gideon assumed that neither had breathed in the last five minutes, because when he cleared his throat in an 'I don't want to interrupt but I would like to be in this room as well' sort of way, both Gwen and Sirius were red in the face and breathing, 'Nay, not breathing, panting.' Gideon thought, cringing.

Sirius placed his forehead on Gwen's shoulder, laughing. "If I knew that talking about kids would get me _that_, I would've-"

"Don't finish that sentence, Sirius." Gideon warned. "I've already lost my dinner, and when I'm hungry, and my sister's honour is in question, that is a dangerous combination."

"My honour is _not_ in question." Gwen replied.

"It_will_ be, the rate you two are going." Gideon answered.

"We're not having this conversation." Gwen snapped. "And what does it matter to_ you_ if _my_ honour is in question? Because last I checked, _I _didn't have a _slogan."_

"Slogan?" Sirius asked, regretting it as he spoke. He did not want to join this conversation.

"'It's good to be on Gideon.'" Gideon and Gwen chorused, though with very different tones.

"I'm the only Prewett in this house that doesn't have some sort of slag nickname attached, alright?" Gwen argued. Fabian came into the living room after cleaning the kitchen with several cleaning spells, and walked right back out of the living room. "It's a bit rich for _you_ to be saying something like that to _me_. I don't have any sort of nicknames."

"Actually Ginger Temptress is one. But that's because you never do any…I'll stop now." Sirius said, deciding to follow in Fabian's footsteps and backed out of the living room, before breaking out into sprint.

"Wow, glad you caught on, Sirius." Fabian grinned, they weren't actually too far from the living room, but they were far enough not to to be forced into the argument. "Between the two of us, Gideon tends to be the one who gets in trouble with her."

"Well with both of them in the room, I didn't want to be the unfortunate recipient of a badly aimed hex." Sirius muttered. "Or in Gideon's case, probably well aimed."

The rest of his stay was relatively quiet, though Gwen was far more affectionate to Sirius ever since the revelation that he wanted to someday be a father. The day Sirius had to go back to the Potters arrived far too quickly, however.

"It was lovely having you over." Arthur said, grinning. "I really enjoy the book, Sirius. Non-moving pictures still boggle my mind!" Sirius laughed, and held out his hand for a parting handshake, which was replaced by a hug.

Molly hugged him next. "Thank you for staying with us, Sirius. You _should_ come by when the baby's arrived."

Sirius gave a hug to the two Prewett brothers, who thanked him, genuinely, for Sirius' practical gift. Gwen was waiting at the door, and nodded to her family as she followed Sirius out. "So, I hope they haven't completely scared you off."

"It got a bit hairy sometimes, you know, eight gingers under one roof. That's a lot of tempers." Sirius grinned. "I had fun. Really I did."

"Good." Gwen smiled. "Behave." She laughed, before kissing him. "If you keep up the lip nibbling, Sirius, you may see a particular Christmas gift of yours if you find us a place to, er… you know."

Sirius' eyes widened. "Hang on, so, this means-"

"If you behave." Gwen grinned, letting Sirius kiss her again. "I know you and the Potters are going to France. Don't come back with some French tart, hmm?"

"And forgo the possibility of seeing my very own Ginger Temptress in a pair of lacy knickers? I have too much honour to drop you for a French slag." Sirius laughed.

"And lip nibbling, can't forget lip nibbling." Gwen grinned. "Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll try to find a place, won't you?" Gwen asked. Sirius just winked at her and Apparated.

Gideon stumbled out the door and Gwen heard Fabian say "I told you time and again, Gid, I'm rubbish at lip reading! And you're just as bad listening through doors!"


	4. The End of the Sex Embargo

Well here it is, everyone, the last chapter of "That Was Nice." If you cannot stomach a bit of implied between-the-sheets-action (though I highly doubt Sirius was one to do it beneath sheets), then you'll just have to close your eyes and think of England.

Also, a oneshot will be up soon (depending on my level of procrastination), and yes, it will still be about Sirius and Gwen. For more information, check out the profile.

Many thanks again to my beta fuegodealmas! I own nothing but Gwen.

* * *

Chapter Four: The End of the Sex Embargo

Though Gwen had missed Dorcas and Cassandra, she was a bit miffed that they found it absolutely necessary to stay by her side incessantly once they arrived back. "So is it true that you and Sirius spent a bit of the holidays together?"

"He was with my family and me, that's hardly 'together' time." Gwen replied, though she found herself grinning at this. "Though there was the occasional snog-"

"Was it steamy? Did you two shag? Was he good with your nephews?" Cassandra asked casually.

"If you thought slipping the question about us shagging meant I would answer, oh Cassandra, that means you've hit a new low in snooping." Gwen grinned. "And yes, no, yes."

"You still haven't? I'm surprised. Most girls hardly last five minutes in a room with Sirius without getting a shag." Dorcas exclaimed.

"This is such appropriate dinner conversation, isn't it." Gwen found herself sounding like her sister. "And just because we don't shag, doesn't mean we- I'll stop."

"Oh right. _Willy-toucher_." Dorcas snickered as Gwen violently stabbed a piece of chicken. "A bit frustrated, aren't you?"

"I just haven't seen Sirius yet since we've gotten back." Gwen replied. "Damn our compartment for getting full."

Later that night, as she was unpacking her trunk, she saw Lily Evans walk past their dormitory. "Oy, Lily!" She called, running to catch her.

"Oh, Gwen! Have a good holiday? James said that Sirius stayed with you." Lily asked, smiling.

"Er, yeah." Gwen replied. "Speak of the devil, where is Sirius? I haven't seen him all day, and it's, well I'll be frank if I don't get a snog before the day's out I might implode."

"He's downstairs playing Exploding Snap with Peter." Lily laughed. "Hope you don't implode." She called as Gwen traipsed out of the room.

"Gwen!" Sirius met her with a hug just as she got to the bottom step. He kissed her hair. "I've been wondering where you'd gotten to. Thought maybe you were avoiding me, thought the French would turn me poncy?"

She looked up at him and saw that he was genuinely worried. She gave him a kiss on the lips to which James responded "First years are present, keep it appropriate you lot!"

Sirius pulled away and grinned. "Sorry Head Boy." James rolled his eyes and went back to his Transfiguration. "Anyway, er, Gwen, did you want-"

"-you to snog me senseless?" Gwen offered, slyly smiling at him, her brown eyes full of mischief.

"Actually, yeah." Sirius grinned. Taking her hand, she followed him out of the Common Room, ignoring James' comments that it was after hours.

"Did you have a good holiday in France?" Gwen asked, even though Sirius wrote her several letters about his adventures with James. She didn't even have time to look up at him when he started kissing her. They stayed that way, kissing each other relentlessly until they heard a polite cough. Gwen's eyes widened. "Er, Headmaster…" Sirius made a yelping noise.

"It_is_ after hours." He said with amusement. "I suggest you head back to Gryffindor Tower, Sirius, Gwendolyn."

Once the Headmaster was out of sight, Sirius looked at Gwen and she seemed to know what he was going to say. "No Sirius, you don't get to see those knickers just yet."

"What if that's not what I was going to say, hmm? Then you'd be making assumptions, Gwen-"

"I'm not making an assumption, Sirius. I _know_ you, _and_ your unfortunate need for shagging." She grinned as they walked back towards Gryffindor Tower. "

"My_unfortunate _need for shagging?" He asked, feigning offense. "Gwen, you only think it's unfortunate-ah, I'll stop." He grinned nervously at her, knowing that he may have toed the line between humour and annoyance.

"Good of you to realise that, Sirius." She replied, and stopped to look at him. "It's what turned me off from you during my third year."

"Hang on, you fancied me before?" Sirius asked, with a shocked smile. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you were a horrible git and I convinced myself that you were nothing more than a boy with an oversized ego." Gwen replied. "Still have that ridiculous ego, actually."

"Well, it wouldn't have mattered back then anyway, seeing as I was rubbish at shagging, _and_ I didn't give gingers a second look." Sirius mused. "I was foolish in my youth."

"You're still young, actually." Gwen commented. "And still quite foolish."

Sirius looked at her, and grinned. "There's still time to back out, Gwen, if you think you can't deal with my _foolishness_."

"I can't back out now." Gwen stated as they stood in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Gideon and Fabian are expecting presents from you on their birthday. Don't want to upset them, do you?"

"Ah, therein lies the rub. We can't upset the Brothers Prewett." He smirked. "Guess you're stuck with me, Prewett."

"I don't think I'll mind that." She smiled, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

-----

"So how was your holiday with Gwen, Padfoot? You never told me." Peter asked as he searched through his Hogwarts trunk for a better pair of gloves. "Did you two finally, you know?"

Sirius looked up at Peter and shook his head. "I _did_ find out, however, that for some odd reason, when I said I'd wanted to be a dad, and started talking about kids, she _could not_ keep her hands off."

"She is a bird, after all." James added. "You know they get all gushy over babies."

"They do. Gwen does. She's absolutely thrilled to go home for the Easter holidays, Molly's having twins." Sirius replied as he unpacked a pair of leather pants from his trunk.

"What. Are. Those?!" Remus asked, shocked.

"Twins? Honestly, Moony, they call you 'The Smart One.'" Peter chuckled. James snorted and nodded approvingly.

"Good one Wormtail." James grinned.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Good grief, you twits. I know what twins are, I wanted to know what that travesty you're holding is, Padfoot."

"Leather pants. Got 'em in France. James didn't want a pair." Sirius laughed. "I think I'll wear them to breakfast. They'll be warm enough for this Hogsmeade weekend."

Sirius was grinning as the four Marauders walked the length of the Great Hall. James and Remus both shaking their heads with embarrassment. Peter muttered to no one in particular "He really _is_ strutting." And with good reason, as he was garnering stares from all the girls who were admiring his attire.

The Great Hall seemed to deflate with disappointment when Sirius sat next to Gwen and gave her a brief kiss on the lips. "No dog collar, Sirius?" She asked. He'd expected her to comment on the pants. He should have known by this point that Gwen never stated the obvious.

"That wasn't a joke gift?" Sirius asked, looking for bread. "Pass the bread?"

"Oh it's-" She paused as she expected the bread to be right in front of him. "Oh it's not by you this time is it?" Gwen answered with surprise. "And no, it wasn't a joke gift. I think it'd suit you, especially with those pants."

"Consider it done, Gwen." Sirius grinned. His grin became permanently plastered to his face when she saluted him. "Now?"

"Now." Gwen replied. She replied casually, though her cheeks were that pink tinge that Sirius found endearing.

"A full, twenty-one gun salute? Or just...half?" Sirius asked.

"Full salute, Sirius. Full salute."

-----

Sirius tried to be nonchalant, he did, but he was far too scattered to think properly. He almost forgot to put up his sign. And _then_ he almost wrote 'With his Ginger Minx' instead of 'Saluting The Colonel,' which would seem far more innocent than the former to anyone but the Marauders.

Gwen stood at the foot of Sirius' bed, taking in the differences of the boys dormitories. "I expected you all to have at least one mirror." She commented.

"Mirrors? To look at ourselves while we- I never pegged you for that type." Sirius grinned.

Gwen, her nerves building, began rambling on about how different the boys dormitories were. Sirius stopped her with a simple Eskimo Kiss. He was pleasantly surprised when she countered with a passionate kiss.

Things were moving faster than Sirius expected. He expected it to be less awkward than it was, and, maybe it was because he hadn't shagged in nearly three months, but found himself stumbling and fumbling the entire way through.

Gwen, with nothing to compare this experience to, had the extreme desire to laugh. It wasn't horrible, but it wasn't the earth shattering life-changer that everyone always talked about. And then, five minutes after it began, Sirius made a horribly guttural noise and then distanced himself by sitting at the edge of his bed.

Running a hand through her hair, she wrapped the sheets around her to cover herself up. "Erm...so, that's it then?"

"Bloody horrible." Sirius muttered, his back to Gwen, head buried in his hands. "That? That was...that was rubbish. You weren't. You weren't rubbish, no. God, I was horrible."

"-Because if that's what all the girls are swooning over-"

"-this is like losing your virginity all over again-" Sirius continued.

Gwen was also rambling. "-then they must've been quite easily amused."

"-at least there wasn't any crying, from either of us. Though I'd be crying if I were you Gwen, that was horrible." He finished. "Gwen, really, I apologise. I've never. That's-that was amateur hour."

"Amateur five minutes, more like." Gwen corrected, and looking at the hurt expression on Sirius' face, felt sheepish. "Er...sorry."

There was an awkward silence between them that wasn't broken until Sirius finally cracked and said "God if I'm this rubbish, then I'll never have children. So long, cute squishy faces. And, you, Gwen, don't tell anyone that I ever called anything cute."

Gwen laughed and shook her head. "Of course."

Sirius continued to talk about the unfortunate loss of his talent for shagging, and how it would end any hopes of having children of his own. While he was distracted in his own awkward self pity, Gwen managed to get him to lie back down on his bed. "And I'll never have sons to tell them all about my wild and rambunctious times before I decided to settle down, and I'll never have sons to tell them to hop aboard the Ginger Express-Gwen, what are you doing?"

He just noticed that Gwen had been kissing his neck, and was slowly making her way down his chest. "Sirius, just keep talking, eh?"

"About how I want loads and loads of kids-ah! You've found The Colonel."

---

"That was nice." Gwen sighed, resting her head on Sirius' chest. "That was really nice. Lovely."

Sirius made a sound of disapproval. "Nice? Missing a Hogsmeade weekend for award winning work from accomplished mouth organist and shagger extraordinaire, and all I get is nice?"

"This is nice too, cuddling." Gwen continued, not listening to any of Sirius' rants.

"Nice?" He asked, putting down a lock of her hair that he had been twirling absentmindedly.

"Nice." She replied.

"No other words to describe it? Like, life changing? Earth shaking?" Sirius asked, running his hand along her back.

"Nice seems to work just fine. It was nice." Gwen smirked. "Very nice."

"Stop saying nice."

"What do you want me to say?" She asked looking up at him.

He was momentarily distracted when he saw a smug sense of satisfaction on Gwen's face, then he replied. "That it was mind-blowing."

"Suppose it was." She said with a casual shrug. Sirius, after three months, was finally learning how to play her game.

"It had to have been." Sirius grinned. He knew that eventually she would slip, especially if he gave her that half grin that usually resulted in a half an hour snog. He decided to use it, as it was his best weapon.

"You're full of yourself." Gwen rolled her eyes, unable to come up with a proper response the moment his lips formed that devilish half-grin.

"You didn't seem to mind-"

"I honestly don't know what addled my brains into falling for you, Black." She said, shaking her head before she settled back to her original spot with her head on his chest.

"My smooth charm, and rugged good looks?" Sirius laughed.

Gwen made a tutting noise. "Hardly."

Sirius chuckled. "The angle of my dangle?"

"Definitely not The Colonel. If you showed me The Colonel from the beginning, Sirius, you would have spent the rest of your days without him." Gwen laughed.

"The Colonel is offended. And will have you know that he does not negotiate with terrorists by the likes of you." Sirius replied.

"You know it's really frightening that you're referring to The Colonel like he's his own personality- oh god _I'm _doing the same thing. Sirius you berk." Gwen muttered.

"Then if it's not my charm, good looks, The Colonel, or anything else that comes with this package, what is it?" He asked, quite curious himself as to why Gwen _did_ fall for him.

"Because I know the real you. You, Sirius Black, underneath it all, you are a dork." Gwen laughed. As he sat up, she mirrored him and looked to see his brow furrowed, and arms crossed.

"Am not!" He insisted.

"There you go," she laughed. "Dork." He continued to pout, though his expression changed when she sat on his lap, facing him. "Oh Sirius, just be glad that I was addled enough to stay with you, _and_ I'm up here." She said, bringing his chin up so she could look into his eyes.

"I_was_ listening." He grinned. "I was just making it a point not to stare. And I am glad to hear that the only girl who will stay with me is completely mental. The Colonel's glad too."

Gwen laughed and replied "You had to bring him into this didn't you?"

"You seemed to like him during those three hours, and for the record, anything before those three hours does not count, and we can just pretend like our memories have been modified." Sirius stated. "And as for The Colonel, you _still_ like him. Clearly...you...do."

"That's_hardly_ the issue athand." Gwen replied huskily.

Sirius was grinning and managed to say. "It seems like one. You make it an issue-all..all the time."

"Oh shove it, Sirius." She laughed, taking a great delight in the way he tried to maintain his smug demeanor despite the fact that she was obviously enjoying the way that he was reacting to her attention to The Colonel.

"H-H-Hark, that sounds oddly familiar." He grimaced, gripping the sheets.

"You're ridiculous, Black." She replied, biting her lip.

He grinned at her, and she just smirked as she decided to cover herself up with his shirt. "I still can't believe you thought it was just 'nice.'" He breathed. She shot him a look that plainly said 'You are an idiot.' "And I won't drop this conversation until you come up with a better description."

"What to tell your friends?" Gwen asked, getting back into the bed. Sirius had no response. "I thought so.

"Alright, maybe for an ego boost-"

"-As if going at it for three hours wasn't an ego boost." Gwen replied.

"Right, it _was_ three hours, wasn't it?" Sirius grinned. "Bloody hell, I _am_ good."

"See this is why I called it 'nice.' Anything more and you would have been such an annoying git." Gwen quipped.

"I hate that word...nice." He said with a disgusted look on his face.

"You're nice." Gwen laughed, as she knew how much it was annoying him. "You've got a lovely back."

"See, that's preferred over 'nice'." Sirius replied.

"It's a _nice_ back." Gwen grinned.

Sirius was getting frustrated, as he didn't want to play her game anymore. "Why are you so horrid? And I mean that in the nicest of - oh there you go, I'm saying it now."

He was about to start rambling horribly again, Gwen mused. She would let him continue. "You seem to make it your mission to torture me, first with innuendo, and now with that horrible word." He looked at Gwen who gave a noncommittal shrug. "Fine. See if you get any Mouth Organ any time soon."

"Last I checked, Sirius, I wasn't the one who needed a challenge to keep my knickers on." Gwen replied.

'She played her bloody trump card,' Sirius thought. He had the idea that he was going to win this verbal sparring match. "Ouch."

"What, below the belt?" Gwen grinned, thinking that she had won.

"You were." Sirius replied, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Gwen was silent for a moment before a smile spread onto her face. "Well done."

"I know you were. I did you." Sirius replied, dead pan. Gwen responded with wide eyed surprise. "Went too far?"

"A bit." She replied.

"Let me apologise then."

----

Peter, James and Remus were sitting outside of their dormitory. "They're going to have to go down and get dinner eventually, right?" Peter asked. "They went up here after breakfast, and it's nearly dinner. And we're still in our coats."

As if on cue, Gwen opened the door, clothes disheveled, and removed the sign. She blushed furiously seeing the three boys standing there, wide eyed. "Er...hello. Lovely day at Hogsmeade?" She asked, her voice oddly high pitched.

"Gwen, shut the door, I can't find my trousers." Sirius' voice pierced the awkward silence. Gwen's eyes widened, and with a foolish grin, she shut the door in their faces.

"There you are, James! I thought you'd be back downstairs to walk with me to dinner." Lily said as she came up to the dormitory.

James was thankful that Gwen took the sign down before Lily arrived. "Why are we all standing outside of your dormitory? And why are you all still in your coats?" She asked, confidently marching forward and opening the door, not hearing the protests of the boys behind her.

The doorway framed the picture for those waiting in the hall. Sirius was shirtless, wearing his leather trousers, Gwen had her hands at the waistband, and they were snogging each other. "Oh. Dear. God." Lily shut the door. "That... Awkward!" Was all she managed to say.

"We tried to stop you." James started.

"But you wouldn't listen." Peter continued.

"And maybe we wanted to interrupt them so that they knew that there were people out here that _also need to use this room_." Remus said loudly, hitting the wall, seemingly forgetting that it was stone. "Bloody hell!"

Gwen opened the door again, grinning, a completely clothed Sirius behind her. "Oh hey, how was Hogsmeade?" Sirius asked, oblivious to the fact that his friends had just barged in on them.

"Probably not as good a time you had, Sirius." James muttered, and Lily glared at him. "I'm burning up in this coat, let me in the room."

"Right away, Your Head Boyship, sir." Sirius laughed. "Come on Gwen, dinner time, and I'm famished."

"Me too." Gwen replied as she let Sirius slip an arm around her, and the two left the other four standing in front of the seventh year dormitories completely gobsmacked. "These knickers are not comfortable in the slightest Sirius."

"But they look lovely." Sirius laughed. "Even though I only saw you in them for all but a minute."

"That can be remedied at a later date." Gwen replied.

Though the other Marauders were quite glad that Sirius was no longer shagging and dashing, it still annoyed them that he and Gwen would end up using their dormitory for shagging. So, while Gwen and Sirius were at the library, actually studying as Sirius' N.EW.T.'s approached, Remus took it as an opportunity to mention that there was a room on the seventh floor that he used for studying, near a tapestry of hideous trolls.

Remus would never use that study room again, though the plus side was that he and his fellow Marauders could finally sleep for more than a few hours a night.

And with the end of Gwen's sex embargo, Sirius reverted back to nearly all of his old ways. He no longer had the need for shagging many different girls, as they were replaced by Gwen Prewett, no longer his ginger temptress, but his very own ginger minx.


End file.
